Emergency! 1-Adam-12 Code 2 187 PC
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: In L.A. California the Central devision and Rampart devision team up to figure out a round of murders that have been occurring. Certain teams are assigned to this... Rampart Emergency General Hospital appears more then the others in Emergency!.
1. Chapter 1

**First ****_Adam-12_**** fic...and I might mix all of Jack Webb's shows...(****_Dragnet_**** and ****_Emergency!_****). **

**Also this is gonna be my first murder mystery and the Adam 12 boys will help out! So tell me if you think its good or not...or if a crossover is good. I like crossovers...but only certain shows...**

**-Chapter 1-**

"Is somethin' up today, Pete?" Officer Jim Reed asked the strawberry blond officer next to him.

"No." Pete Malloy answered curtly.

"Uh, something is wrong."

"We're gonna be late for role call. Come on." Pete grabbed his briefcase up and walked out with out turning an eye on Reed.

Reed stared after his partner, not knowing what to think, and shrugged then walked out to role call.

'He has got to get out of this mood before the job begins.' Reed shook his head.

Role call was over and everyone headed to their assigned squad cars. Adam-12 waited patiently for its two officers to begin their daily routine of enforcing the law.

"Can I drive?" Reed asked.

"Not now." Malloy shook his head and got into the black and white.

"Ah, now come on Malloy, please?"

"Jim don't bother me with that routine!" Malloy gave the young man a hard glare.

"Okay." Reed surrendered.

Silence filled the space between the two. Only the sound of the wheels on the road were heard.

_1-Adam-12, 1-Adam-12 see the woman..._

Jim took down the address of the 415 (a disturbance of the peace) and Pete pushed on the gas pedal. They were soon there in 20 minutes. It was a bit out of the Adam-12 team's range of patrol, but it was a call and they had to respond. They little house was sitting on the corner of a neighborhood street. It was a battered looking house with holes in the windows, whether they were recent or there for a while they couldn't know.

There was know sound coming from the house anymore. A woman rushed up from one of the nieghboring homes.

"Officers! Their in there!" She panicked.

"Okay. Are you the one who called?"

"Yes. Oh! Their not making the racket they were earlier...something might have happened!" She cried.

"Just hold on lady, now they could have just settled it."

"No...their both in there. They were furious at each other. I just know something is wrong."

Pete looked at his younger partner and then back at the house. "Lets go."

Just as they began to walk to the house, a car pulled up and a man got out. He glanced at the police car and then quickly ran up to the house.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a frantic voice. "Whats wrong with my wife?"

"Your wife is in there? Your her husband?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I'm John Roberts. Her name is Samantha. Whats wrong with her, officers?"

"Lady is this your neighbor John Roberts?" Pete asked.

The lady walked up slowly and put her hand over her mouth and nodded. "Its John. Oh, John." She gasped. "Something terrible has happened, I just know it!"

"Mrs..." Jim probed for her name.

"Its Miss Clare Parks." The lady cried.

"Miss Parks called us, Mr Roberts."

"What happened to her then?"

All four pairs of eyes turned to gaze at the now silent house. The two officers exchanged glances and then took their batons out of their loops.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bill, what are you doing precisly?" Sgt. Joe Friday asked his partner from across the desk.

"Examining this piece of...something. Figureing out what it is." Officer Bill Gannon replied holding a piece of paper up to his eyes.

"Looks like a piece of paper."

"I think its part of a list I lost."

"Oh." Friday nodded and looked down at a stack of papers.

"Friday, Gannon? Can i see you for a moment?" The Captain asked. The two got up and followed their commander to his office.

"Well take a seat and we'll get to business."

"What is it?" Friday asked.

"Well there has been a series of murders resently, and all in the same area. All involving women."

"All?" Gannon asked.

The captain nodded. "Its sad."

"We will check on it sir." Friday replied.

"The two officers who discovered this one will be there. Names are Reed and Malloy."

"I think we delt with them one time." Gannon looked over at his partner for confirmation.

"Thats right. The internal affairs devision."

"Yup." Gannon nodded. "Well then you all won't have any trouble getting to know eachother, I see." The captain replied in a joking tone.

"Nope." Friday shook his head. "Well we should go now. See ya chief."

"Good luck." The captain waved them off as they left his office.


End file.
